With development of the science and technology, a touch display device is more and more widely adopted in and brings great convenience to daily life and work of people, and thus has become an important and necessary tool. A main component of the touch display device is a touch display panel.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a plan view of a common touch display panel in the conventional technology, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the touch display panel as shown in FIG. 1 in the AA′ direction. The touch display panel includes a substrate 11, and a common electrode layer 13′ and a wiring layer 14′ arranged on a surface of the substrate 11. Specifically, the common electrode layer 13′ and the wiring layer 14′ are located in different conductive layers, and an insulating layer 12 is provided between the common electrode layer 13′ and the wiring layer 14′. The common electrode layer 13′ includes multiple electrode blocks 13 arranged in an array. The wiring layer 14′ includes multiple wirings 14 connected to the multiple electrode blocks 13 in a one-to-one correspondence. Each of the electrode blocks 13 is connected to a respective one of the wirings 14 through a via hole 15. By driving the electrode blocks 13 in a time-division manner, the electrode block 13 is provided with a common voltage signal via the wiring 14 during a display timing period for display driving, and is provided with a touch signal via the wiring 14 during a touch timing period for touch driving.
The inventor has found by research that, in the conventional touch display panel, coupling capacitance may be formed between the wiring 14 and the electrode block 13 which is not connected to the wiring 14 in an extending direction of the wiring 14, thus accuracy of the touch detection may be affected, and it is especially the case with the application of the panel in a medium or large size.